Delirium Tremens
by brooke-fifty
Summary: Los labios de Sasuke contornearon enteramente mi abdomen y me sumergieron en un estado casi palpable de éxtasis. Todos tenemos adicciones, y la de Sakura simplemente era Sasuke.


**Hola! este es en OneShot que escribí hace tiempo, he acomodado algunas cosas :)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

**Delirium Tremens**

Alucinación temblorosa

**(OneShot)**

_Siempre hay algo que me arrastra de nuevo junto a él._

_Siento que no soy algo más que un imprudente títere movido por sus labios, que queman mi piel e inyectan su veneno a mis adentros, mas yo lo veo como una especie de morfina para no sentir el vacío._

_Tal como la gravedad, él me atrae sin si quiera tocarme._

_Y cuando se cansa de mí le suplico aunque sea una mísera gota de lo que quiera darme, porque él es el delirio más grande y placentero del que mi cuerpo pudiese haber quedado adicto, y cuando nos unimos , es cuando siento lo sublime y etéreo hecho tangible en un simple acto carnal._

_Y le encanto, porque sabe que soy frágil y deja siempre un brozo extendido para cuando las ansias destacen mi alma._

Los labios de Sasuke contornearon enteramente mi abdomen y me sumergieron en un estado casi palpable de éxtasis, sentía cómo el cosquilleo se propagaba desde mi vientre hasta mi garganta y hacía que gimiera mientras le apretaba los hombros con las manos.

Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad extrema, apenas sus dedos tocaron mi boca, le mordí, y cuando sentí que descendían le toqué para que siguieran ahí. Sentí como si me arrancasen el alma cuando él se levantó.

Le abracé como si en verdad fuese a quitarme la vida partiendo, saboreé su cuello unos minutos, sentados en la cama uno detrás del otro, mientras él se quedaba estático pensando en una jugada para librarse de mí.

Se recostó, cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, y eso se sentía tan suave como la sábana que había estado marcando con su aroma la última semana.

—Sólo quédate hoy—Pedí.

Y el silencio impuro se adueñó de ese momento, _como de todos los demás_, porque nunca tuve una respuesta.

O tal vez sí, una en la que él se arrojaba sobre mí y me embestía como si fuera la última vez, me tomaba las muñecas y mordía mis pechos, nunca brusco, sino con tanta delicadeza, que podría confundirlo con un niño hambriento que aún no sabe que el acto de respirar es más que eso, y busca en la obra pura, lo único que con seguridad es suyo, a la que daría su vida para que él pueda seguir con ese simple acto de respirar.

Los dientes de Sasuke se sienten fríos y hacen que gima como una maldita puta, siempre me pone una mano en la boca para que deje de hacerlo, pero muy en el fondo sé que le encanta, porque siento cómo su corazón late más deprisa cuando mi cuerpo húmedo le toca y mis piernas blancas se entrelazan a su cadera.

Y es entonces cuando su voz acuchilla el silencio que previamente había sido dueño de nuestra habitación, se esparce y se introduce en mi cabeza culminando de forma etérea nuestro acto, justo al mismo tiempo que ambos sentimos el éxtasis total.

_Desperté._

Mi cuerpo entumecido recobraba la consciencia lentamente, sudaba de manera excesiva, a pesar de no tener nada más que ropa interior y una ligera sábana de lino encima. Me sentía agitada y al mismo tiempo pasmada. Bajé la vista un poco y la mano en mi entrepierna explicó por qué el placer se había sentido tan real.

Pero todo eso no era producto de mi retorcida mente, todo había sido tan auténtico como el brasier de satén rosa perla que llevaba, sólo que fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que él se fuera y me dejara esclava de esos sueños en los que podía verlo y tocarlo.

Él era lo único que en verdad daba sentido a mi vida, y era tan cruel que se iba y volvía cuando quería, porque sabía que nunca le diría _no_.

Desde hace un tiempo he querido dejarlo, y en serio lo intenté, hasta probé con todo tipo de adicciones que se utilizan como vía de escape, pero ninguna había tan placentera como él.

Ni siquiera estando completamente sedada o alcoholizada podía dejar de pensar en esa sensación tan magnífica que se colaba en mis entrañas y hacía que sintiera un ligero cosquilleo en el cuello cuando él me tocaba, porque _no existía otra cosa como él; _ni las Anfetaminas, ni el Éxtasis, ni el Valium, nada había que me hiciese olvidarlo.

Miré hacia un lado, el reloj marcaba las 2:37 A.M y yo no lograría dormir otra vez, así que me levanté y caminé por el pasillo oscuro con dirección al baño, pero no teniendo ni cinco metros recorridos sentí como mi estómago se empezaba a comprimir y mi garganta se contenía para no expulsar lo que fuera que mi cuerpo no quisiese adentro.

Mis esfuerzos de llegar a mi destino con la mayor rapidez fueron absolutamente inútiles, pues vertí todo en el piso y tuve que echarme a un lado, ya que los mareos eran tan sofocantes que me costaba respirar.

Eso ya me había pasado varias veces, y la primera pensé_: ¿Un niño?_

Exhalé a manera de burla, ojalá fuera un hijo, tal vez eso lo retendría un tiempo. Había salido del hospital el día anterior, me internaron por una intoxicación y claro, porque me caí de las escaleras al no estar lo suficientemente lúcida como para notarlas. Prometí no tomar más de ahí en adelante.

Naruto me encontró pocas horas después, Sasuke le había dado una copia de las llaves de la casa hacía cuatro años, nunca tocaba o llamaba, sólo se aparecía, al principio era incómodo, luego los tres veíamos la televisión acostados en la cama comiendo alguna porquería que él trajese.

Después de limpiar, me duché. Y, para mi sorpresa, logré concebir un sueño tan profundo, que diría que dancé en los brazos de Morfeo de forma celestial por casi diez horas.

—Me haces cosquillas—reí.

—Quédate quieta—dijo Sai, mientras sumergía la cabeza del pincel en un frasco de pintura magenta, y luego retocaba con suavidad el lirio que había marcado en mi antebrazo.

—No sabía que te gustaban los lirios— dijo levantando un poco la mirada y formando pequeñas marcas en su frente.

—Una vez Sasuke me regaló uno— Dibujé una sonrisa con mis labios pálidos.

—Mh— Murmuró, como si lo que dije hubiese sido algo remoto, carente de importancia— ¿Sólo uno? — siguió.

—Sí— contesté sin que eso me importase.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo tomó de un parque y te lo dio, o algo así? — Se burló.

—No—

— ¿Lo compró? —

—Tampoco— respondí y él me miro con las cejas arqueadas, ahora tomando más interés que el que había mostrado hacía poco tiempo.

—Crecían en su jardín, su mamá los plantó, empezaron a marchitarse y cuando sólo quedaba uno, él lo cortó y me lo dio—

Los labios de Sai se entreabrieron un poco y sus manos, que guardaban los materiales de pintura se quedaron estáticas por tres segundos, luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Él siempre vio a Sasuke como alguien frío y distante, sobre todo conmigo, como me confesó una vez; lo que no muchos sabían era que detrás de esa piel áspera de serpiente, había un alma suave, tan cálida y hermosa, como un pequeño niño que tuvo la mala suerte de tener que crecer sin saber si quiera lo que implicaba eso.

Dicen que los artistas son extremadamente sensoriales, pero Sai nunca pudo sentir cómo era mi amor en verdad. Es más, creo que puede sentir pocas cosas, pues muchas de sus obras son carentes de sentido o de psique.

Ese departamento estaba lleno de pinturas; unas abstractas, otras de niños e incluso habían unas de personas que conocía.

Había dos o tres de Ino, en las que se mostraba de una forma eróticamente sugestiva, y aunque ella afirme que él tiene mucha imaginación, se ve más bien como si hubiese estado frente a la cama de una rubia casi desnuda, cuidando que no se perdiera la luz precisa para plasmarla correctamente sobre el lienzo. Lo que no implica que tengan algo serio, pues todos saben que él le apunta a los dos bandos.

De pronto, sentí una punzada horrible en mi cabeza y el mareo volvió tan molesto como una alimaña imposible de eliminar.

—Tengo que irme, recodé que tengo algo que hacer— mentí, casi corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Estás…—No pudo terminar porque yo ya me había marchado.

Después de caminar varias cuadras con las manos masajeando mis sienes, empecé a sentir las gotas de agua tibia que se precipitaban y palpaban mi piel suave, miré al cielo, enteramente cubierto por unas nubes grisáceas.

Era un gris matizado envuelto en un oscuro tono que ascendía y se convertía en un color puro a medida que se acercaba más al centro, mientras el agua caía en una intensidad media y la descargaba cayendo sobre lo que fuese que encontrase.

Me recordó a los ojos de Sasuke, la primera vez que vi cómo lloraba, le dije que creía que podía estar embarazada, y lloró como un bebé. Él estaba realmente feliz, a pesar de ser únicamente una suposición, pensó que le sería devuelto lo que una cruel jugada del destino le había arrebatado sin clemencia alguna.

¿Qué más podría pedir?

_Que fuese verdad_, por supuesto, porque poco después descubrí que sólo había tenido un retraso y que esas pruebas que se compran en la farmacia son una estafa de mierda. Luego fui yo la que lloró.

Ya se me había pasado el mareo, las gotas caían sin parar en mi frente, se deslizaban y volvían una fea mancha negra lo había sido hace unos minutos un hermoso lirio.

Volví a casa.

Subí las escaleras marcando un compás casi perfecto, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, me quité el vestido avellana de mangas cortas que llegaba hasta cinco dedos antes de las rodillas, luego mis bragas.

Giré el grifo esperando que el vapor empezara a salir.

Mis pies tocaron el piso tibio de la ducha y mis labios se mojaron cuando me metí en esa mínima cascada.

Pasaba la esponja con jabón a lo largo de mis piernas, luego, hice lo mismo con mis brazos, moviendo el cuello para sentir la calidez del agua.

—_Sakura_—Se oyó en ese vacío que llamo silencio.

Mis ojos verdes se abrieron y volteé instantáneamente, como una gacela alerta ante el ruido que delata a un depredador.

Sentí como mis piernas se entumecían, de un momento a otro despertaron y tomé una toalla para salir de ahí y aferrarme a un Sasuke que descansaba reclinado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa dibujada por sus finos labios.

Con un beso sellé todos los pensamientos y palabras que podría haber dicho, pero que de ninguna manera se acercaban a poder manifestar lo que recorría cada pulgada de mi cuerpo.

Él abrió sus brazos y hundió el pecho para después tocar mi cabeza.

—Sasuke…— Dije en un soplo de mi propio aliento, abrazándole aún más y ladeando mi cabeza.

—Tonta…¿Cómo vas a salir así? — Pronunció levantando la cabeza hacia el techo.

Me sentó en el lavabo y me besó los labios, poniendo ambas manos en mis piernas y dando mordiscos a mi cuello.

—¿ Sabes? Anoche soñé que estabas aquí—

—¿ Me esperabas? — Preguntó viendo directamente a mi alma, o a mis ojos, como si viese a través de mí.

Le toqué los labios y fundí un beso en ellos.

Él me cargó y me llevó a la habitación con mis piernas rodeando su pelvis, me acostó sobre la cama y fue acercándose hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la sábana.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y le acaricié el rostro dejándome llevar por esa belleza sublime, que vuelve loca a cualquiera, pues parecía que su cara o más bien su cuerpo entero hubiese sido esculpido por los dioses y mandado a la Tierra para tentar mortales.

Sasuke me besó las muñecas, mientras yo forcejeaba hasta que logré tumbarlo al otro lado, me monté sobre él y le saqué la camiseta.

Le di un beso en los labios y luego le mordí el cuello, como si me deleitase con un tentador plato que pudiese probar cuantas veces quisiera, con mis dedos delineé su brazo izquierdo mientras él pasaba una mano por mi espalda, y con la yema de sus dedos recorría la hilera que conformaba mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a mi nuca.

Lo lamí desde la entrada del pecho hasta la quijada y posicioné mi cara justo frente a la suya, sin que existiera ni un milímetro de distancia entre los dos. Dejé escapar un gemido de excitación cuando mi vientre lo rozó.

Mi toalla ya se había caído y después de quitarle el resto de la ropa, fusionamos nuestros cuerpos en un puro acto de placer, me movía viendo como su deseo se hacía tangible, y su respiración se escuchaba como un sonido tan excitante que me aceleraba sin pretenderlo, mi espalda se arqueaba buscando lo que el parecía estar disfrutando ya.

Fue cuando metí mis dedos entre su cabello oscuro y los apreté mientras mordía mi labio inferior, pues el eminente escalofrío tocó la fibra más profunda de mi ser e hizo que callera a un lado de Sasuke.

Cinco o seis minutos de respiración agitada sirvieron para calmarnos y poder estar uno junto al otro sin una gota de preocupación.

Le monté una pierna y le mordí la nariz riendo. Teniendo su mirada clavada en mí, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Me recosté sobre el pecho de Sasuke y levanté un poco mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

Me acerqué a su oreja—_Te amo_— le susurré, en un leve canto tratando de que él escuchase lo que gritaba mi corazón, pero que al oído humano es inexistente. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó la frente. Esa era su manera de decir _yo también_, él simplemente no era un hombre de palabras que corren por el viento y se pierden ante cualquier soplo errante que las arrastre, simplemente eran sus acciones lo que realmente le importaban y las que eran la verdadera voz de su alma.

Veía el atardecer degradándose en perfectos colores que le daban a nuestras caras tonos naranjas y hacía que el aire entrase a mí de una forma sutilmente cálida.

Saqué el frasco la píldora que debía tomar y que era la razón por la cual estábamos frente al mesón de la cocina recostados, yo de frente y Sasuke de espaldas junto a mí.

Vi un pañuelo que había dejado tirado y lo tomé en un acto de enajenación divertida para colocárselo a Sasuke en los ojos y reírme pegándome completamente a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? — torció una sonrisa y exhaló por lo bajo.

—Solo juego— Reí—no verás nada hasta que contestes algo—

—Dime—sus brazos descendieron por mi cintura. Resignándose.

— ¿ Vas a quedarte? —me acerqué más.

Esperó un momento, tan tenso y a la vez tan largo, que mi sonrisa se iba perdiendo ante la suposición que podría convertirse en la inminente verdad.

—Está bien —sonrió. Haciendo que recobrara el aliento de una esperanza y mis labios tocaran los suyos.

—Ahora puedes ver—Dije mostrando lo feliz que había sido ante su palabra, y nuestros rostros se alinearon, como si por un solo momento estuviésemos pensando exactamente lo mismo. Volví a donde estaba, para guardar la caja de pastillas.

Él me alcanzó por detrás rápido, estando su aliento rozando mi cuello, me colocó ahora a mí el pañuelo en los ojos. Mientras lo amarraba, descendió un poco y su voz corrió a mis oídos— Encuéntrame— dijo y se alejó por detrás.

Pocos segundos después salí corriendo a buscarlo, mi risa se extendía por la casa a cada paso que suponía me acercaba a él, busqué sin dejar de reír, pues estaba tan feliz que corría como una niña que juega incesante en un bosque lleno de hermosas sensaciones que la inducen a llegar más alto de lo que podría. Me perdí en un laberinto en el que estaba absolutamente ciega, gritando su nombre, aunque él no respondiese, corrí más deprisa, hasta toparme con su cuerpo y sentir su abrazo que me frenaba y hacía que mi cuerpo quedase plenamente sujeto por él.

—Sasuke…—Exhalé tocando su rostro, sintiendo como mis dedos rosaban su piel y mis ojos se empañaron cuando oí cómo pronunciaba mi nombre.

Me quitó la venda, pero cuando me dejó ver más allá de lo que mis manos pudiesen tocar, las lágrimas salieron y se extendieron como raíces en mi rostro, pues vi, que ese al que tocaba, no era Sasuke.

—¡¿Sakura, qué haces? —Gritó Naruto exaltado, sujetándome los hombros y agitándome con fuerza—¡¿Qué has tomado? —

Yo solo repetía el nombre de Sasuke y mis lágrimas se convertían en una potencial tormenta, acompañada de truenos en forma de gemidos.

—¡Está muerto, Sakura! — Su palabra se clavó en mi como una flecha hostil que atraviesa el inocente cuello de un joven soldado— ¡Han pasado ya tres años, Sakura!

Y en el fondo de mi corazón sentí como las agujas me perforaban el alma y mi amor era destrozado, pues esa era mi cruda y monstruosa realidad.

Recordé su sonrisa, escasa, pero existente y sus manos que me acariciaban en las tardes que observamos acabar...

_Y siempre deja un brazo extendido por si las ansias destazan mi alma...porque siempre vuelvo a caer_

_Muchas adicciones producen delirios, y cuando pretendes remplazarlas con otras, puede que en el intento tu cuerpo quede oprimido y las secuelas se apoderen del único rastro de consciencia que tengamos._

_Cuando los adictos a sustancias etílicas pasan por el llamado Síndrome de Abstinencia, pueden presentarse ligeros dolores de cabeza, agitación, náuseas y vómitos, gran sudoración, y por supuesto en la tercera fase (entre las 30 horas) una especie de visiones perturbadoras, un deseo manifestado en forma de alguna alucinación temblorosa._

* * *

_¿ Has tenido alguna adicción?_

_**Brooke~**_


End file.
